This Could Be My Big Break
is the fourth episode of Survivor: Game Changers. Challenges Reward Challenge: Shipwrecked Raft Rescue Using a bamboo raft, two tribe members would race out to rescue their third stranded tribe member on a pontoon, before heading to grab their tribe flag and return it to shore. The first three to finish win. Reward: The order of choosing the members of the dissolved tribes. Winner: Ikino, Legrengetti, Reconciliation Immunity Challenge: Air Raid Each tribe will race up a tower and through a series of obstacles to the top. When they get to the top, they will launch sandbags with a slingshot attempting to hit a series of targets. The first two tribes to hit all their targets win immunity. Winner: Reconciliation, Ikino Story Night of Day 8 Returning to camp, Sue Ellen was saddened at her position as the last remaining member outside of the "Cloira" duo, as she assured her tribemates that she intends to stay loyal to them even after a switch. Claire and Moira agreed to watch Sue Ellen to make sure that she doesn't go searching for artifacts. The two were satisfied with their dominance on the tribe, but didn't expect it to last long with a possible tribe switch approaching. Day 9 The tribes met Luke for their challenge, as a unified gasp between many players erupted at the sight of Ichinose gone. Bilbo let out a snicker. Luke then surprised the tribes by announcing the twist of their next challenge. Three tribes would win, and the losing two tribes would be disbanded. The members would be selected to join the winning tribes, who would schoolyard pick their new members in the order of challenge placement. Simon and Tullius sat out for Reconciliation, while Squidward sat out for Ikino. McCartney, Bilbo, Claire, Kurt, and Jill were the ones needed to be rescued by their tribes. Hamlet and Ikino took early leads, while Reconciliation lagged behind everyone else. Hamlet was first to rescue, followed by Ikino, then Legrengetti, then Verona, and lastly Reconciliation. Making fast work, Ikino sped ahead of Hamlet and took the lead, taking their flag and heading back. The last few tribes made up a lot of time, as Hamlet began struggling because of Finn's inability to row properly. Legrengetti, Verona, and Reconciliation sped ahead of Hamlet, with Verona passing them. Ikino was first to arrive back, winning reward. Legrengetti returned second, also winning. Lastly, Reconciliation sped ahead of Verona and reached the finish, causing Hamlet and Verona to lose the challenge. Hamlet and Verona were officially disbanded; leaving Finn, McCartney, Scrooge, Jill, Lucy, and Reagan up for grabs. The winning tribes discussed their decisions, as Ikino made first pick. They chose McCartney to join them, as Legrengetti picked next. They chose Finn, and Reconciliation picked next. They chose Jill, and Ikino chose again. They picked Lucy, and Legrengetti chose again. They picked Reagan, and Reconciliation was left with Scrooge. Scrooge was baffled to see himself picked last, but most people didn't want him for being too threatening. The new tribes were as follows: At Ikino, Lucy and McCartney were greeted by their new tribemates, as Pooh showed them around the camp. Lucy was particularly happy to be with her former ally from her original season Lelouch. Lelouch explained the tribe's standpoint to Lucy, claiming that Bilbo and Pooh are against him and Squidward. Lucy agreed to join Lelouch and Squidward, and promised never to vote Lelouch out. At camp, Squidward bonded with McCartney, telling him that Lelouch and him were against Bilbo and Pooh. Bilbo and Pooh, meanwhile, snagged Lucy in an attempt to sway her to their side. Lucy played along and pretended to buy what they told her about Lelouch being a threat, and that he very well may have the Power Ring. This only made Lucy more confident. Bilbo later spoke privately with McCartney, telling him the same things. McCartney was taken aback by Lelouch having the ring, but knew that he and Lucy would be the swing votes. At Legrengetti, Finn and Reagan were introduced to the camp. The two talked in private about sticking together, knowing the winner girls will surely go after them. However, Sue Ellen was quick to approach them both at the beach and tell them about the "Cloira" alliance. They agreed to help Sue Ellen oppose Claire and Moira, but Reagan was skeptical. Claire spoke to Reagan while Moira spoke to Finn, not talking strategy, but bonding. Sue Ellen's concern grew as she saw the new tribe members getting on good terms with her enemies. Sue Ellen went to Claire and Moira to make sure that they were still sticking together. The two affirmed this, but Sue Ellen was still unsure. On Reconciliation, Emma instantly bonded with Jill, while Tullius bonded with Scrooge. Emma asked Jill to join the alliance with Kurt and Prince, to which Jill accepted. However, Tullius told Scrooge that Emma needed to go immediately. Emma, Jill, Kurt, and Prince met up as Emma suggested taking out Scrooge first. Everyone seemed in favor of it, except for Prince. Prince spoke to Kurt privately, still wanting to target Emma. Prince went to work on Tullius and Scrooge, blatantly telling Scrooge that Emma is already going after him. Meanwhile, Simon remembered that the Magic Wand was hidden at the challenge. He figured that it may be hidden at the coming challenge as well, and decided that he would keep an eye out for it. Day 10 The three tribes met for their Immunity challenge, as Luke put the idol into two pieces, revealing that two tribes would win Immunity. With the challenge commencing; Lelouch sat out for Ikino, while Emma and Jill sat out for Reconciliation. Reconciliation took a quick lead, while Legrengetti followed behind. Ikino had a slow start. Simon attempted to look for the wand, but could not find it anywhere. Moving through the obstacles, Reconciliation arrived first as Kurt began to fire at the targets. Legrengetti made it next, with Claire firing. Finally, Ikino made it and McCartney took to the firing. Reconciliation kept a firm lead, but Legrengetti fell behind because of McCartney's sharp aim. Reconciliation won Immunity, and in a close match, Ikino also took it. This left Legrengetti going back to Tribal. Luke gave the idol pieces to Reconciliation and Ikino, as Legrengetti went back to camp feeling horrible. At camp, Claire and Moira talked with Sue Ellen about voting Finn, who was by far their weakest member. Sue Ellen saw an opportunity to turn on Cloira, and discussed voting out the charismatic Moira with Finn and Reagan. Once alone, Finn and Reagan questioned whether they should vote out Sue Ellen or Moira, as both were huge threats. Claire and Moira both went privately to Reagan to tell him about the plan to vote Finn. Reagan was taken aback, and concerned that they would target the only other tribe switcher. He said he would do it, but was left to debate whether he would vote Finn or Moira. Sue Ellen also found herself questioning this, not knowing where Finn and Reagan's loyalty stood. At Tribal Council, it seemed that Finn and Reagan felt comfortable with their tribe, but everyone was on edge. When the voting commenced, Finn cast his vote for Moira, but everyone else unanimously eliminated Finn. Finn's torch was snuffed as he left the game. Luke proceeded to tell the tribe that by the looks of it, challenge strength ruled the vote. Legrengetti grabbed their torches and returned to camp. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running